He's My Boss!
by muffytheduck
Summary: Olalal, sexual office heated romance between-a 25 year old lawfirm owner and a 23 year old new worker.  not sexual yet!  YOU'LL LOVE IT!
1. The Meeting

**HE'S MY BOSS! **

**[part one]**

I was nervous, im not gonna lie! It was my first day on the Job, and God have you ever gone to work the first day and felt like you were gonna puke? No? well, it sucks major balls. I've worked my ass off to get into this business and it's hard. I was working for the Grey family law, yeah. lame title but it was the best lawfirm in the whole state of Califorina! When i heard i got the job, i jumped up and down in my apartment, i was so happy. I wore a semi-tight black skirt, mid-waste. a White blouse tucked in and buttoned up. I had some heels on that really complete the outfit, i strightened my hair and waited for the elevator. I walked in slowly and looked around the floors were pure marble. I smiled feeling a little more confident. The elevator doors opened and i was about to get off when someone walked in and pressed closed. Well, that was rude. I saw that it wasn't my floor so i just pushed the thought away and waited. Finally the 12th floor, i walked out and looked around. Wow. was all i could think, this place was amazing! all modern and high-tech. I walked in and went to a desk and looked at the young girl.

"Can i help yo-" she looked up and her eyes lit up like she just, saw God. "Wow" her eyes scaned my body.. um awkward?

"Um..yeah-i'm Miley Stewert" I looked at her. She was a mess, her hair was all curly like the girl from Princess Diarys. She was horrible, i wasn't going to lie.

"Oh right! Miley Stewert! we were expecting you an hour ago" she said sternly, fuck my life.

"It said to be here at 9" i said and showed her the paper i got.

"Oh my mistake, hmph. Mr. Grey must have put that-alright well i'll show you your office" She said while standing up and grabbing a key passing one to me.

I get my own office HELL YEAH!

We walked down a hall passing a few desks, that had busy people working Gosh. She finally came to a Glass room, she unlocked it, we walked in. .GOD! it was beautiful.

"This is your office, Mr. Grey is right next to you, he will be calling you in a few mintues, my number is extension 2. Your computer should be all programed and you can get to work" She smiled

"Wait-"

she turned around "Yes Ms. Stewert"

Ms. Stewert What the Fuck?

"um.. whats your name?" i asked

She looked at me and tilted her head.

"Demi" she stated and left closing the door

I slowly sat down obviously confused i shrugged and waited, i .. don't know what to do so i decided to make my office more.. me

about 20 mintues later someone knocked at my door i looked up and nodded singalling they can come in. Someone walked in and looked at me.

"Can i help you?" i asked

"Ms. Stewert" The young man cleared his throat and shut the door he pressed a button on the left and the curtins fell. Who is this man? He was attractive yeah, nice curly brown hair that was slicked back, he was dressed in a suit. I looked at him up and down, nevermind he was hott. sexy-really sexy. I smiled a little, he looked up and gave me a look. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"My Name is Nicholas Grey"

Oh shit that would be the boss man

"O-oh yes sir?" i stuttered. awesome \m/ life.

He smirked. SMIRKED. HOTT!

"Someone's a little nervous, don't be i'm in a good mood" He walked over and placed 4 folders on my desk. "I need these looked over, then file them in the computer and write a full reveiw" He paused. "too hard?"

I giggled- WHY!

"No sir, not at all"

He smirked again. holy shit, that smirk.

"Well, i'm glad to hear that, now get to work" He said and left. Huh..that was pleasent

I finished the reports in about 5 hours, it wasn't to bad really. I smiled as i clicked save and i turned off my music and opened the door i started walking towards "Demi's" Desk i was strutting, not on purpose i swear! I felt all the eyes on me, i'm not going to liee-it felt nice to be noticed. I smiled and took a breath in making my boobs stand out a TINY bit more. I giggled and approached her desk, she did NOT look happy. "Uh Hey Demi?"

she looked up, she was angry why? i have no idea "what" she spat. shiiit girl what'd i do? " Give these to Mr. Grey" I held out the folders. "Give them to him yourself!" she hit the folders all over the ground. What the hell bitch! all the papers went everwhere. That is going to take forever, soon enough a couple people were whispering. "What is your problem! this is going to take forever!" I yelled, i sighed and got down slowly and not very gracious. Cause my skirt was so tight, i started collecting the papers, dammit. after like 4 mintues of collecting them, i had a mess of papers. I sighed. I looked up to see two black shoes infront of me. I looked up slowly. "M-Mr. Grey" I tried to stand up as fast as possible, but my damn heels and skirt.. just didn't work. He grabbed my arm and helped me up i gulped and looked around.

"AM i PAYING? you to stare at us? I DON'T THINK SO, GET BACK TO WORK!" he spat. Oh great.. i looked up at him. " OH AND BY THE WAY. MS. STEWERT IS NEW I EXPECT YOU TO HELP HER!" He snapped everyone left in a hurry. I slowly grabbed the mess of papers and looked up slightly. He had gorgeous eyes. "Are you alright?" he said softly. I heard Demi making gagging noises. I nodded. He smiled softly then turned to Demi. "If you weren't a good secertary i'd have your ass lovato" He snatched the papers out of my hand and dropped them on her desk. "Fix it. Now"

"WHAT!" she screatched.

"You heard what i said Demi" He stated, calmly.

"Just because shes hott, and looks really good! Doesn't mean you can treat me like this!"

"Her looks arn't the cause of this. Ms. Lovato, the cause is me seeing you push the papers out of her hand! SO FIX IT OR GET OUT!" He yelled a whole lot louder too.

She snarled at me and started working. Well, that was awkward.

"Come with Me Miley" He grabbed my hand and started walking down the hall, soon enough he enlaced his fingers with mine. I looked at him, then i felt my hand cold i quickly glanced down and saw a ring, on his left finger. What?

like it? :]


	2. Live Like Theres No Tomorrow

**yeahhbro. it's short but it's got some intense niley;]**

I yanked my arm away from him and stopped in the middle of the hallway, i stared at him he looked at me and took a step closer to me. "What are you doing!" he slapped his hand away from my face, obviously not wanting him to touch me. "I WAS about to show you what you do to me..b-" "But your married" I cut him off and stared at him. "I would never have SEX with someone who is married, i wouldn't ruin a marriage, im not that big of a hoe, Geez i may look like one but i actually have a heart Mr. Grey so if you don't mind i'd like to go back to work!" i turned around smacking him with my hair and i headed stright for Demi's Desk, i walked over and bent down and I started helping her pick up all the flies. "Why are you here?" she whispered. I looked at her, she was a mess her hair was up in a pony tail her glasses looked like they came from the 60s She was stuck in the past, i picked up the last folder and took them in my arms, ONCE again. I sighed, "I'm doing my job Ms. Lovato" with that i turned around and walked up the few stairs and i looked at the few co-workers, i looked up and saw Mr. Grey starring me down, i turned and saw Demi starring at me shocked. I smiled This is going to be one hell of a job, I smirked and went into my office and shut the curtins and got Back to work.

I finished around 7 pm i sighed, i had to get home i needed to feed my dog Mate, He was a sweetie, a little to over protective i guess you could say. I got up quickly putting the Files away in the right areas, i grabbed my purse and coat i opened the door turning off the lights, i saw Demi was working hard away, the poor girl. She was .. she could be attractive if she tired, i looked up and saw Mr. Grey's light on, i decided to go and say goodnight to the Man Whore. I giggled and walked up the stairs and knocked. I saw him look up i swear he smirked, he nodded for me to come in, i didn't come in i just poked my head out. "Just wanted to say goodnight Mr. Grey" I smiled at him trying to drive him CRAZY. He groaned, hmm i guess it worked. "Goodnight Mr. Grey" I was about to leave but he quickly called me inside, i sighed and walked in. "Lock the door Ms. Cyrus" "I do believe if your going to rape me i should leave the door UNLOCKED that would be a smart idea don't you think Mr. Grey?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to rape you, i want to talk to you about this morning with you and.. me" "Look No offense Mr. Grey- but i don't do husbands" I tured around reaching for the doornob. "Ms. CYRUS!" he raised his voice, i quickly turned around. I saw him getting up he stormed over to me slamming the door shut trapping me with his arms. "Wh-what?" I stuttered. "I'm Not. Married" He stated, boldy..hott..sexy. "Then why do you have a wedding band on?" I stood up making him take a step back, HAHA bitch that's right. "It's not a wedding band" He sighed and took a step back putting his hands in his pockets. "Then what is it?" I looked at him. "What could it possibl-" "It's a purity ring alright?" he sighed, What.. the hell A purity ring? He's got to be kidding me, who wears those anymore **[NO OFFENSE I LOVE PURE PEOPLE]** "A purity ring? You're kidding me right?"

"No Ms. Cyrus It's a Purity Ring i belive in God I'm not a Man-whore, you probably thought i was one didn't you?"

I nodded slowly, obviously dumbfounded. Mr. Grey is.. is a saint.

"So like you've never had sex?" I asked, like i've never heard of a purity ring.

He laughed, and sat down on a couch motioning for me to sit down aswell, i took the seat without double thinking it.

"Sure i've had some pretty sexual make-outs but i've never actually HAD sex before, im waiting till the right one comes along" He said that and winked at me.

I felt my cheeks start to burn, oh my god, i'm blushing. Mr. Grey Made Me Blush!

"Am i making you Blush Ms. Cyrus?" He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek He leaned in closer "Miley.. you are one hell of a turn on" He whispered he breathed on my neck. "You make me want to just.. take off this ring and put it in my drawer.. hide it" He continued kissing my neck softly, i had to hold in a moan but.. it failed i moaned as he found my sweet spot. Shit. "You make me want you mor and more, when you wear these.. sexy outfits that show your curves, that make your ass more stunning if that's even possible" He whispered and reacehd under me and lifted me up soflty and placed me on his lap, resting his hands on my ass, making me stradlle him. Have you ever stradded a man in a tight skirt? No? Well it's uncomfortable, but he raised his hands up making my skirt ride up.. quite far. "You have beautiful legs Ms. cyrus they make me weak in the knees" He kissed down my neck reaching the V in my shirt. Oh.. dear god "You make me so.." He stopped and looked me in the eyes, _"**I need you**" _he whipsered and kissed me with a ton.. of passion.

**it's short i know but i had no choice i had 5 tests IN A ROW tomorrow meaning. like soon hah, and im screwed either way. Anyways i hope you like it don't forget to comment.**


	3. Unfaithful IMPORTANT

**this one is longer, expect a few more comments than others. xx PLEASE read the bottem it involves sex. xD**

I was shocked, my boss was kissing me. For God sakes this is my first day on the job, and i'm already making out with my boss! I enjoyed it, i loved the way his tounge slid across mine gently not forcefully he stood up and held me close, rubbing his hands all around my back and lower area. I tilted my head to the other side and sighed, his kisses, so sweet. Tender.. I could get used to this, but i knew if i wanted to Keep Mr. Grey on his toes, i have to pull away soon enough before it leads to something we both don't need right now. I pulled away softly looking into his eyes, his eyes were full of lust and romance, i quickly pulled away and grabbed my bag i walked to the door and opened it closing it, in his face. I looked at demi, i quickly walked down she stared at me. " I wont tell, i promise" She whispered, She heard us? No we couldn't we didn't make any noise "His Blinds were open Miley" she looked up at me while pushing up her glasses, I sighed. "Demi, come by my house around 8:30 No later alright?" She looked at me like, this was.. her first invatation to anywhere. "What?" She asked obviously confused. "I said" while placing my address on the table "Come by my house around 8:30 we're going to hang out." I said that and left quickly hoping Mr. Grey wouldn't follow me.

I was cooking dinner when my doorbell rang, it was excactly 8:30 i turned the stove down to medium high, and walked over to the door and opened it to see Demi wearing the same thing. I sighed and smiled "Looks like you just came from work" "Oh, no i went home took a shower" "You wear thses closthes in public?" "Yah, their not that bad their really comfor-" "Don't finish that sentence" I giggled and let her in, she smiled a little and walked in. I shut the door and showed her the house then went into the kitchen i continued making dinner. "So any special guys in your life besids Mr. Grey?" I smiled as i put a plate infront of her and sat next to her on the barstool "Nope" I looked at her, i didn't want to tell her about Liam but i felt the need too because she is the closet person in the office obviously besides Mr. Grey but shes not attracted to me, at least i hope not. "I was engaged once though" I looked down and played with my food, she looked at me "So what happened?" She asked curiously, i wish i didn't say that but of course with my big mouth i did. "He left me at the alter" I looked down, it hurt when he ran off with one of my bridesmaids, it hurt bad. I sighed and looked at her "It really sucked because he ran off with my maid of honor" Her mouth dropped "Are you serious?" I nodded slightly, "And ever since he's been trying to come back into my life like nothing happened" I said with a sigh i looked up. "What about you? Any guys in your life?" She giggled and shook her head no looking down .. was she blushing?

"Oh my gosh WHO!" I squealed, wow we've only been talking for an hour and i feel like..i can tell her anything I smiled thinking Demi could be my new bestfriend. "No One!" She squealed and laughed with me. "OH COME ON! DEM!" I laughed and looked at her. She smiled at me" You gave me a nickname?" "Oh, well.. yeah, sorry.." she smiled "No no it's okay i've never had a nick name before" that's weird..

4 hours later we were bestfriends, i was strightening her hair while we watched the VMA's Taylor swift..wow. She-that was some preformace..We laughed and made jokes about her, shes talented but was that needed? i think not. We were like bestfriends now, i convinced her i should do a make-over, and she could get her GUY. ;D wink wink. hey now. I mean shes gorgeous, has a great personality when shes not pissed.. She's an over round great person and i love her like a sister already.. time flys when your having fun.

**Nick's POV:**

**[at his house]**

I couldn't get her out of my head, i was whipped. I knew it, i was falling for my new co-worker. Her tight dresses, her sexy heels her tight blouses. She was a fucking turn on, and i wanted her bad. I loved her kisses they were lustful, yet passionent. She by FAR is the best girl i've ever kissed and trust me. I've kissed plenty. I couldn't stop from obviously ..you know jacking off to the sceen that just replayed in my head over.. and over, i mean com'on you can't hate me it's such a naughty thing to do? Having a heated make-out session IN MY OFFICE? This is like every guys dream. I know..that she enjoyed it i mean com'on i'm Nick Grey, i'm sexy.. i'm..well God Dammit i needed her now.

I walked into my office and scanned through my blackberry i reached "Ms. Cyrus" and i rang up up.

Someone answered but it wasn't miley..it was a guy. and i heard giggles in the background..I felt, like my heart was just stabbed. I thought she sorta had feelings for me.. I mean, i felt like she did. Maybe not. But-..

**/muffytheduck follow me. now:D**

**_"Hello?" _**a deep male's voice called. "HEY MI WHOS NICK GREY?"

I hung up, fast and turned my phone off, I starred at it. Mi? They have nicknames..That means their together, I looked down. I .. i dont know i dont know what i was thinking she's my co-worker, it's stricktly business. Nothing More i guess, no matter how much i want it i can't have it lifes a bitch sometimes.

**Miley's POV**

**[at her house;kitchen]**

"Zac!" She screamed and grabbed the phone I glared at him. That was my BOSS

"What!" he yelled back obviously confused, I heard demi laughing a bit I turned to her and gave her a "whatever" look she just continued laughing. "Zac, he's my boss!" He started laughing, he held onto his sides and .. just the laughter WOULDN'T STOP.. "What's so funny?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"Mi, he didn't even seay anything, watch him think i'm your boyfriend, he is the guy you made out with right?"

I turned bright red, i'm going to kill demi when we get upstairs. I turned to her

**_Sorry for spelling errors!_**

"Excpect a burn on the side of your face from a strightener accident" I snarled, she just continued laughing..Why was this so funny and why was Mr. Grey calling me at 10:40 pm? I quickly walked out of the room and called him back, no answer he must have turned his phone off. I walked upstairs and grabbed the phone again and rang him again. This time i left a message

"Hey..er-r. Mr. Jonas it's Miley you called, i'm sorry i didn't answer it was my Brother Zac hes..sorta a douche. But um if you need anything papers, or anything i'd be happy to work on them. Call me back" I hung up, that went.. lovely.

**Nick's POV**

**[banging his head on the table]**

I .can't. believe. she. has. a . boyfriend...*bang* *bang* etc.

The door opened and i felt two cold hands pull me up. I looked up into the dark haired girl's eyes i rubbed my head, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of you obviously" she helped me stand up and took me to my room she laid me down and climbed in next to me resting an ice pack on my head, Oh god does she know how to take care of me..I looked at her. "Hey" I said a little sleepy. She just giggled and kissed my cheek "Nick, get sleep you look like a mess" She got up and smiled and left. She is such..such a sweet-sweet girl.. the only girl i'll truely love.

_**Wasssupp; hah, like it? yes? I do fo-rusrr, i do! :DDDD Um.. dirty thoughts, dirty i hope you guys don't mind my lanuage i mean it's gonna get really dirty using weird lanugage stuff i havn't done before, but i wont be writing it probably i'll get osmeone. who has a dirtier mind to write it xD if you guys are into writing sex scenes, please. inbox me! D: we'll.. exchange "thoughts" ;) haha. MWAHA kidding. okay, so /MUFFYTHEDUCK PLEASE PLEASE FOLLOW IT'S SAD I ONLY HAVE 0 FOLLOWERS \M/ LIFE. anyways.. yep. **_


End file.
